Nienawiść
by BlindMemory
Summary: Yaoi, paring - Ulquiorra i Grimmjow. Zawiera sceny erotyczne, jak na yaoi przystało.


Yaoi pisane dla Asatori, dzielimy się nim ze światem xD To było moje pierwsze w życiu yaoi, pisane z rok temu.

* * *

><p>Księżyc wisiał ponuro nad rozległą pustynią. Niespokojny wiatr rozwiewał jasnoszary piasek, tworząc imponujące wydmy. Jedną z takich wydm przemierzała samotna postać. W miarę, jak się zbliżała, jej sylwetka stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. W końcu można było określić, że jest to nadnaturalnych wielkości pantera. Zwierzę skradało się w kierunku ogromnego pałacu. Ogień w jej oczach wyrażał tylko jedno pragnienie – chęć zniszczenia wszystkiego, co stawało mu na drodze, a taką rzeczą z pewnością była znajdująca się przed nim budowla.<p>

W tym samym czasie na szczycie najwyższej wieży Las Noches, pałacu, który tak bardzo przeszkadzał wędrującej panterze, stał czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Zimnym wzrokiem obserwował zbliżającego się przybysza. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Zwinnie zeskoczył na sam dół i wkroczył do wnętrza pałacu. Nieskazitelnie biały kolor ścian raził w oczy. Mężczyzna zmrużył nieznacznie powieki, ale nie zatrzymał się. Miał zadanie. Poinformować Aizen-samę o zbliżającym się Hollowie.

Niebieskowłosy Arrancar z furią uderzył dłonią w najbliższą ścianę. Pod wpływem siły uderzenia na podłogę posypały się kawałki tynku. Prychnął pogardliwie. Był zdenerwowany. Zdenerwowany? To za mało powiedziane. Był wściekły, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Znowu poszło nie po jego myśli. Znowu!

- Czemu niszczysz ściany, Grimmjow? - odezwał się za nim chłodny, dostojny głos - Chyba nie z powodu tego zakazu, prawda?

Mężczyzna nazwany Grimmjow odwrócił się powoli, zaciskając zęby ze złości. Jego oczom okazała się jak zwykle zimna twarz Czwartego Espady. Czarne włosy łagodnie opadały na ramiona, a biała maska Pustego na połowie głowy upodabniała go do demona. Wyglądał jak demon i był jak demon. Mroczy, tajemniczy okrutny. Jednocześnie cholernie wyniosły, co bardzo irytowało Szóstego Espadę. Nienawidził Ulquiorry, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu, przy nim czuł się inaczej. Jak? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział.

Odwrócił się, przeklinając pod nosem. Dlaczego musiał spotkać go teraz, gdy jego wizja na przyszłość rozsypała się w pył? Co miał zamiar zrobić, jeszcze bardziej go poniżyć swoimi docinkami? Po co właściwie to robił, co nim kierowało? Zawsze zastanawiał się nad postępowaniem Czwartego w wolnej chwili. Zawsze tam gdzie on, zawsze traktujący go jak ostatniego śmiecia. _Co_ nim kierowało?

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Ulquiorra – warknął, odwracając się do niego plecami – Chociaż raz daj mi spokój!

- Aż tak bardzo teraz cię boli ta kara? - prychnął brunet – Wcześniej nie pomyślałeś o tym, jakie to może przynieść konsekwencje...

- Zamknij się...

- Nie. Może dzięki tej każe zrozumiesz, że twoja postawa jest żałosna.

- Zamknij się!

- Powiedziałem, że nie.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

- Nienawidzisz mnie?...

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez Schiffera było inne. Łagodniejsze i jakby... smutne. Arrancar wyciągnął swój miecz ku zdziwieniu Grimmjowa. Ten jednak natychmiast otrząsnął się z szoku i wyszczerzył zęby, patrząc na obnażony miecz. Klinga lśniła złowrogo w świetle księżyca, wpadającym przez zakratowane okno. Ulquiorra zbliżył się nieznacznie.

- Chcesz walczyć? - prychnął – Zasmucę cię, teraz jestem... jakby to powiedzieć, niepełnosprawny? -kpiąco pomachał kikutem ręki – Może odłożymy to na inny termin, jak Aizen łaskawie przywróci mi rękę?

- Nie – po raz kolejny zielonooki wypowiedział to słowo i znalazł się tuż przed niebieskowłosym – Załatwimy to teraz.

Grimmjow spodziewał się nagłego ciosu, ale nie stało się tak. Schiffer wepchnął swoje Zanpakuto w dłoń Sexty, ostrze przybliżając do swojej szyi. Jaegerjaquez uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Co ty... - wydukał, patrzący na metal tuż przy białej skórze – Oszalałeś?

- Jeśli mnie nienawidzisz... - szepnął brunet – Tnij...

Sekundy stały się godzinami, a minuty wiecznością, gdy stali tak naprzeciw siebie. Jaegerjaquez trzymał w dłoni życie swojego wroga, który był sojusznikiem. Nienawidził go, prawda? Teraz miał okazję, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się kłopotu. Jeden ruch ręką, jedno cięcie kataną dzieliło go od uzyskania spokoju... Prawda? Prawda leży pośrodku...

Zanpakuto upadło na ziemię z głośnym stukotem, a w tym samym momencie źrenice Ulquiorry rozszerzyły się niewyobrażalnie. Był pewien, że klina zanurzy się w jego ciele, pozbawiając go życia, ale tego, co nastąpiło, nikt by nie przewidział. Brutalny i agresywny Szósty Espada wpił się delikatnie w jego wargi, drażniąc językiem jego język. Nie pozostał długo dłużny. Chwilę później oddawał pocałunek z niesamowitym zapałem, który zaskoczył niebieskowłosego Arrancara. Schiffer okazał się być gorętszy niż by wskazywała jego zimna powierzchowność. Niewiele myśląc, zaczął ściągając z niego ubrania. Brunet nie zaprotestował, ale nawet odwdzięczył się tym samem. Wkrótce gorące ciała ocierały się o siebie w rytm wspólnych ruchów. Grimmjow, bezlitosny i okrutny w walce, okazał się być czułym i delikatnym kochankiem. Z pasją pieścił ciało Schiffera, który nie wstrzymywał się w okazywaniem swojego zadowolenia. Pomrukiwał i pojękiwał, co chwila głaszcząc plecy kochanka drżącymi dłońmi. Było mu dobrze, jednak dla Jaegerjaquez był stanowczo za cichy. Pieszcząc językiem brzuch partnera, włożył w niego palec.

Na korytarzu rozległ się zduszony jęk. Arrancar czuł, jak coś ostrożnie rozpycha jego wnętrze, jakby szykując go na coś. Bolało, jednak wiedział, że coś takiego jak ból nie zatrzyma Grimmjowa. Dopnie swego i pozbawi Czwartego niewinności za wszelką cenę. Ten stopniowo przyzwyczajał się do dyskomfortu, wiedząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, zaboli o wiele bardziej.

- Ulquiorra... - wysapał niebieskowłosy, muskając palcami jego męskość – Mogę?

Delikatny dotyk, wyczuwalny na jego członku, przyprawił go o zawrót głowy. W odpowiedzi jedynie głośno jęknął. Dla Grimmjowa oznaczało to jedynie „TAK".

Zdecydowanym, ale jednocześnie ostrożnym ruchem wszedł w niego. Natychmiast poczuł, jak wnętrze kochanka zaciska się na nim. Znieruchomiał, dając Ulquiorze czas. Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił grymas bólu, jednak oczy wyjątkowo były radosne. Zawsze tego chciał. Odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył Jaegerjaqueza w postaci Arrancara, ba, nawet gdy widział go jako Hollowa, zapragnął się z nim złączyć. Wiele czasu tłumił w sobie to uczucie, co skutkowało poniżaniem i obrażaniem ukochanego. Nie chciał tego, jednak zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że tak będzie lepiej. Teraz jednak podążył za głosem serca.

Grimmjow zaczął się wolno poruszać, na co brunet zareagował jękiem. Ów dźwięk był najwspanialszą muzyką dla uszu niebieskowłosego. Pragnąc usłyszeć ich jeszcze więcej, zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Jęki i szybkie oddechy kochanka brzmiały w jego uszach, przyprawiając go o ekstazę. Uderzył o prostatę. Schiffer wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc imię partnera i prosząc o więcej. Takiego Grimmjow go nie znał, jednak nawet taki uległy bardzo mu się podobał. Już odkrył, czym były dziwne uczucia. To była po prostu miłość.

Poruszał się tak szybko, że ciało bruneta jeździło w górę i dół po chłodnej posadzce. On sam zaś jęczał jak opętany, zbliżając się do końca. Nie wytrzymywał już szaleńczego tempa, nadawanego przez Sextę. Z donośnym jękiem i imieniem Szóstego na ustach doszedł. Biała substancja wylała się na brzuch niebieskookiego, który, czując, jak wnętrze kochanka mocno zaciska się na jego przyrodzeniu, również osiągnął spełnienie. Opadł bezsilnie na zimną posadzkę.

Ulquiorra nieśmiało spojrzał w niebieskie oczy. To, czego był pewien jeszcze chwilę temu, teraz zostało poddane w wątpliwość. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że Grimmjow nie wykorzystał go jako zabawki? Że nie postanowi go teraz zostawić? Że po prostu z niego zakpił? Z lękiem przygryzł wargę, szukając w oczach partnera akceptacji i tego samego uczucia, które on czuł.

Jaegerjaquez uśmiechnął się radośnie, widząc zielone tęczówki. Instynktownie podniósł rękę i pogłaskał Schiffera po policzku.

- Kocham cię – szepnął, składając czuły pocałunek na spękanych wargach.

- Ja ciebie też – odszepnął Ulquiorra, wtulając się w nagi tors Sexty – Zawsze kochałem.

Zasnął, a ostatnią rzeczą, którą poczuł, była dłoń Szóstego, delikatnie głaszcząca go po głowie. Jednak również ten wkrótce zasnął. Opuszczony korytarz w zachodniej części Las Noches na zawsze zapamięta chwilę, gdy dwóch wrogów złączyło się w uścisku miłości.


End file.
